


Making our way home

by Moon_dancer



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Avengers Family, Dark Tony Stark, Dimension Travel, Domestic Avengers, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, No Sex, Peter Parker Whump, Possessive Behavior, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_dancer/pseuds/Moon_dancer
Summary: Boss, we found Peter in Universe 616." The head scientist broke my thought. But earing what he said a wave of happiness and hope ran through me."616 Uh. What do we know about that Universe?" I asked getting ready to leave and making a plan on my head."well as far as we know, their Tony is dead. Peter and him never met, he lives with his aunt, and oh, Peter doesn't have his powers" he informed me."oh really! This just got interesting and relatively easier".In and alternative Universe the avengers just lost their reason to smile when Peter parker died. But after some research Tony found another dimension where an much alive Peter lived. Now nothing is going to stop the avengers of getting their Peter back.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Tony Pov**

"Boss, we found Peter in Universe 616" The head scientist broke my thought. But earing what he said a wave of happiness and hope ran through me.

"616 Uh. What do we know about that Universe?" I asked getting ready to leave and making a plan on my head.

"well as far as we know, their Tony is dead. Peter and him never met, he lives with his aunt, and oh, Peter doesn't have his powers" he informed me.

"oh really! This just got interesting and relatively easier" I commented hearing that their Tony was dead, weak.

"your dismissed" I said to the man in front of me.

"Friday, call the avengers"

* * *

**Time skip**

As the avengers stood in front of me I brooke the news.

"I've got good news, really good news" I said smiling to the blue eyed avengers " we found Peter" the moment I said that they brooke into a commotion.

"seriously?" asked Steve with an hopeful smile, as if he still couldn't believed what he had heard.

"yep. And as far as we know their avengers are either dead or retired so that leaves an open window for us. But we have a slight problem, we don't know where Peter is. We just know he's 15, doesn't have any powers, and lives with his aunt" I said pacing around the room.

"so what's the plan?" Natasha asked already getting ready to leave to retrieve their bundle of joy.

"we go to their tower and conquer the city, whe. We have them warped around our finger we go school to school looking for Peter, when we find him we bring him home"

"how long do you think it's going to take?" Barnes asked already getting anxious to have Peter running around the Tower talking is head off about some science stuff he didn't understand.

"well it's going to take a while, but it's going to be worth it" I informed looking at each of the avengers in the room.

"when are we leaving??" Clint suddenly asked

"tonight, so get ready. And Bruce, when we get there you are going to study how his body will react to being in another Universe, you don't have to worry about us we are strong enough but we can't forget that this Peter isn't enhance." I said getting a node from Bruce before extending the room. 


	2. We finally found you

_**3 months later** _

It's been 3 months since we arrived in univeverse 616, conquering the city was relatively easier than expected, a kill here and a bride their and the city was theres.

Right now the avengers were all reuned to make the announcement that they would be starting their search.

"Hello people of New York, we have a special announcement to make. Starting tomorrow me and the avengers will visit school to school looking for a student that will have the opportunity to be mentored by us." I said to the camera that was filming and transmitting live to every television and devices. 

" who ever is chosen will have to live with us and his education will be handled by us., of course financially support will be given to close family members. Thank you" I fineshed turning of the camera.

"Now we just wait." I said to the avengers standing in front of me.

"I just wish that we is at the school we're going tomorrow" Steve said 

"me too, but we probably have a long way in front of us, of seeing braty children" I said getting ready for tomorrow. 

1 month later

1 month and still nothing. We're all tired of going school to school looking and talking to each student and still nothing. But we will not give up on finding Peter even if it takes us a year to find him, we will take him home and that's a promise. 

"Clint what school we're going today?" I asked Barton as he is the one that keeps the list of the schools. 

"uhm Midtown I think" he said looking at the papers " yes, definitely Midtown" he concluded 

"OK, everyone get ready were leaving in an hour" I announced to everyone. 

Peter Pov

It's been 4 months since the avengers took the city nothing really changed except the fear in people, nobody knows where they came from especially Tony Stark that was dead, but one thing is that everyone knows is that they rule with iron wrist and are above the law.

Today they are going to my school, and I can't help to fill uneasy about it. I still remember when they made the announcement and his blue eyes seem to pierced in my soul like he was talking just for me.

As I arrive at school must of my class mates are afraid of being chosen but some are hopping they are.

"hey Ned!" I greated as I meet him in his locker

"hey man!" he said doing our handshake. 

"so are you nervous?" Ned asked me after a minute of silent

"kind of. But what are the odds of them picking me out of everyone. People said that they showed no interest in anyone. I'm nothing special so I think I'm safe" I respond trying to belive in what I said 

"I hope so man" Ned responded as the bell rang

"good morning class, as you all know today is the special day that the avengers comes to this school. So year by year is going to be called to the gym where the sorting will happen" Mr harinson said in a false Cherr, I can't blame him if anyone was caught conspiring they would probably be killed.

After a while his phone rang "OK class it's time to go I expect everyone in their best behavior." he said while he lead us out of the room

Walking down the hallway it never seem to take so long and quiet since no one dare to speak afraid that they would be picked.

Entering the gym and siting in the chairs I analyze the room. The back wall was covered by guards that always followed the avengers. 

And in the middle there stood the avengers talking quietly between them. 

As everyone entered I lowered my head trying to make myself invisible . 

In the corner of my eyes I saw the avengers getting up and starting to talk. 

"midtown is a pleasure to meet you all, I suspect you know why we are...."

Tony Stark started to talk and I couldn't help but lift my head a little since he was still my childhood hero and besides not being the best situation I couldn't help but admire him a little. As he speaked their eyes ran through everyone analyzing every face before skipping to the next one. It was all going great before captain America eyes locked on mine I swear is eyes lit up and a smile brooke in his face before he said something in Tony's ear and instantly his eyes met mine and the same expression mimic Steve's.

Then he turned to a guard and said something to him before turning to the avengers talking happily. 

The guard started to come in our direction before stopping in front of us. 

"you there! They want to talk to you" he said looking at me.

When he said it I felt the eyes of everyone looking at me, before the guard reached me and pull me up

"come on,they don't bite" he said pulling me in the direction where the avengers still talked happily. 

"sir?" the guard said interrupting their conversation. 

They all quickly stopped talking and looked at me 

"yes thank you happy, you can go start the car" (happy is here I just forgot to mentioned it) he said before turning his attention to me again

"we finally found you" he said in a whisper

"what?" I asked confused, maybe he's just confused and mixing me with some one else

"its time to come home, Peter" the winter soldier said with a smile on his face

"how do you know my name?" I asked scared of what was about to happen 

"we know everything, come on lets go home" Tony said putting a hand on my shoulder guiding me out of the gym. Turning back I looked at my peers of what would be probably the last time. They were all looking at me shocked and sad expressions filled their faces before I was lead out of the gym.

"please I'm nothing special, I'm pretty boring. Please you made a mistake" I plead to each of them.

"No we didn't Pete, and don't say that about your self" Tony said looking at me still with his hand on my shoulder

As we continue walking toward the exit I notice that they were surrounding me the winter soldier and captain America at the front, tony and the black widow at each side and Hawkeye behind me and the rest of the guards surrounding us.Making impossible for me to escape not that I could in the first place . 

As we came to a stop I notice a sleek black car with the guard holding the door open

"please don't do this" I tried to plead one more time as Tony pushed me to car. 

" don't make this hard Pete" Tony said lowering my head entering the car with me closing the door as the other entered in the cars in front and behind us as the car began to make his way to God knows where. 

As we settled I notice that Bruce Banner with the stupid smiling face was in the car beside me, not having time to be starstruck I jumped to the front trying to escaped making the car turning on the road. 

"PETER, are you out of your mind?" Tony said as he pulled me back to the seat

"No, please I don't want this!" I said tears streaming down my face, starting to get hard to breathe. 

"Peter you have to calm down." Mr Stark said holding me down as I seized in is arms trying to get away

"please let me out! Please." I sobbed as more tears poured out of my eyes. 

"Bruce give him, before he makes himself sick" Mr stared said before Bruce hovered over me with a needle in his hand making me panic even more. 

"No, what are you doing" I yelled desperately trying to free myself from Mr. Stark arms

"Tony hold him still" Bruce said. 

Right then I felt a prick in my neck before the every starts to slow down and I lay still in iron man arms as they hold me against his chest

"that's it Pete, close your eyes" Mr Stark said in a smoothing voice as the world around me turned black and darkness consumed me. 


	3. Dreams in a new bed

**Tony Pov**

**"that'** s it Peter close you eyes" I said to Peter as h e fought the sedative we had just given him.

I had hope that the drug we always carried around when we visited the schools would not be necessary to use on Peter but apparently we were wrong. 

"Every thing okay back there?" happy asked looking at the back mirror

"yes, we just had a little set back" I said setting Peter in a more comfortable way in my lap as his head was on my lap an his feet on Bruce lap

"so you finally found him. It's really him" Bruce said like he couldn't belive that Peter was there. 

"yep. Of course, he would go to a Stem school where else our little genius would go" I said brushing is curls with a smile on my face. Oh, how I missed doing that. 

"Boss we're were!" Happy said opening my door. 

Picking up Peter I carried out of the car

"what happen?" Steve said having already arrived

"he panicked so we had to sedated him" I explained already heading to the elevator with him hot on my feet. 

"how do you think he will react" Steve asked after a moment of silent

"It will be hard at first, but he will eventually come around" I said as the elevator arrived

Exiting the lift We turned in the direction of his temporary room that was simply not enough for him as one a thousand times better that would satisfied his little heart has waiting for him at home.

Entering the room Steve brought me a soft blue pijamas as I layed him on top of the bed 

Taking out his worn-out clothes that would be burnt as he had the best clothes waiting for him in his wardrobe. 

When he was dressed in is fresh blue pijamas he looked even younger and vulnerable. 

Picking him up once again, I put him under the sheets covering him up once again. 

"I can't belive he is actually here!"Steve whispered looking at Peter

" well believe it, cause after all this time Peter is finally safe with us" I said planting a kiss on his sleeping forehead

"come on let's leaving him to sleep" I said exiting the room with Steve. 

When we exited we met with the rest of the avengers that were waiting for us with a smile on their faces in the hallway.

"we did it guys" I said to them referring to the fact that we had found our Peter. 

"when we will take him home?" Natasha asked 

"we will wait a little for him to adapt first then we will take him" I explained afraid that it would be a little to much if we took him to another Universe. This will have to be done one step at a time. 

"when can we see him?" Bucky asked wanting to see Peter

"he's sleeping now. The drug should wear out in an hour from now. Then you can see him" I said to him knowing that he would understand. 

"Steve, why don't you go make something for dinner. Peter should wake up till then." I suggest to Steve knowing that he was the best cook standing in the room and there is nothing like a nice homemade meal for calming you down, knowing how stressed Peter would be when we woke up. 

" I'll help" Bucky said going after Steve in the direction of the kitchen. 

When they left I went to my room that was next to Peter's to take a shower and take off the formal clothes. 

____--------______------_____//

After about an hour I knew that Peter would Start to wake up. 

I left my room and entered his noticing that he was in the same position we left him, laying peaceful in his sleep. 

Pushing a chair I sat there waiting for him to wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions fell free to share it


	4. stressful dinner

**Peter pov**

Conscious came to me like it didn't belong to me. I couldn't move my body, I couldn't open my eyes I couldn't only feel the soft place that I was lying and a unfamiliar warm hand brushing my hair.

The weird part is that I don't remember falling asleep 

Gaining control of my body I started to opening my eyes making the hand on my head retreat. 

When my vision focus I was met with an unfamiliar white ceiling. Trying to get up a wave of dizziness struck me making me fall in the bed again. 

"easy there Pete, you're still a little bit disoriented" a voice startled me making me remember that a hand was on my head a few minutes ago.

Turning my head to the side my eyes met the one and only Tony Stark making me remember what had happen at the school. 

"Hi there, Pete, did you had a nice nap?" Mr. Stark said in a sickly sweet voice that he definitely didn't use in the conference that they showed on Television 

"w.. What?" I murmured quietly not believing what I had heard

"Did you sleep OK?" Mr.stark refrained the question even do I'm pretty sure he knew that I wasn't asking that. 

"where am I?" I asked looking around

"You're home Peter, well not your permanent but still, you're in the avengers Towers" He said lifting his arms 

"Come on I bet you're hungry and Steve is making dinner" He said after a few moments of silence. 

Helping me up, I started to get out of bed but the moment my feet touched the ground I lost balance and started to fall

"whoa there, I guess your still dizzy" Mr Stark said stopping my fall securing me against his chest

"you're good?" he asked after I was still on my feet. 

Nodding, he let go of me kepping a hand on my shoulder. 

"come on everybody his waiting in the kitchen" he said starting to lead me through a series of hallways making me wonder a little bit. All my life I wanted to enter in this building but now that I'm inside of it I just want to get out. 

After a while considering how slow we were walking I started to hear voices. 

Reaching at the end of the hallway we entered in a enormous kitchen where it stood all the avengers sitting in a table in the middle. The moment they saw us enter all conversation seized and all of them fixed their eyes on us. 

Felling uncomfortable I looked at my socked feet only noticing now that I was in the most comfortable pijama that I had ever worn.

"Guys as you all know this is Peter our knew resident, Peter the avengers" Mr. Stark introduced us but I had a felling that they all knew who I was by their smiley faces. 

"Here Peter take a seet" Mr. Stark said directing me to a chair next to Capitan America and sitting in the other beside me trapping me between the both of them. 

"here, Pete I hope you still love my pasta" captain America said filling my plate with to much food. 

"still?" I asked confused lifting my gaze up to meet his panicked eyes. 

Avoiding my question we grabbed a spoonful of pasta and put it in his mouth averting his graze off me. 

"Let the man eat Peter" Mr. Stark said chucking 

Looking at the table I couldn't help but fell annoyed of the rest of the avengers looking at me like I wasn't real. 

"What?!" I asked loudly at them felling a wave of courage and rage running through my vains. 

"Peter, don't be rude" Mr. Stark reprended 

"Don't be rude? You have no right saying that after what you done! You took me from my school away from my friends and my aunt that is probably worried sick about me!" I snap at him 

"we just want to protect you Peter, you belong to us, and your so called aunt his enjoying her bank account at her new maison in California enjoying being the new millionaire in America."

"My aunt worries about me, and I don't need your protection I was doing fine on my one and I don't belong to you or anyone" I said angry that he was being so calm. 

"If she worries about you where the hell she been your entire life she didn't remember she had a nephew when we contacted her" he said raising his voice a little but I could Tell he was angry at my aunt and not me? 

After he said that I couldn't find any words because all of that was true and suddenly all my rage was replaced by sadness 

"its OK Pete, we got you!" Mr. Stark said rubbing my back trying to confort me

"eat up Peter, I know you are hungry" he said pushing the plate to me only then noticing how hungry I was

Eating half of the plate I put back my fork noticing how everyone looked at me with worried shown in Their eyes.

"are you finish?" Mr. Stark asked to be sure

Nodding,Mr.stark let out a sigh

"let's go to bed then" he said leading me to the same place I had awakened 

Brushing my teeth and doing my business in the bathroom that was connected to the room, Mr. Stark laid me in bed pushing the cover on top of me. 

"I hope you know we care about you" he said making me turn my back to him glaring at the window that showed New York. 

"good night Peter" He said turning off the light and closing the door leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for the story fell free to share!


End file.
